


The Second Hand

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU, I mean it's not really smut but making out so yeah, minor smut I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Peridot goes out on a blind date and is a complete nervous wreck





	1. Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot I got requested by my friend Ed I thought I'd actually upload here as well.

Gazing down at her watch, she focused on each flicker of the second hand. Consistent movements that she could count instead of counting the people looking at her lonely table. Or counting the amount of times the waiter asked her if she was ready to order. Today was a wreck, 634 seconds and still no sign of the girl that was promised to come.

In a place like this as well, fancy with plenty of people that had eyes like hawks, judging the smallest of things. A few more ticks and she let out a long sigh, letting her eyes drop further. Casting a view to the black slacks along with a white button up shirt covered by her black vest. What if she was over dressed for getting abandoned?

“I’m sorry but are you… Peridot?” The noise piercing the silence that was her thoughts, was a timid, questioning voice. 

“Yeah, I’m guessing you must be Lapis then?” Peridot asked back while bringing her eyes back up. Her voice held a cold edge to it, surprised and irritated to the stress that had been put on her by this girl already but it was lost the further up her eyes got. A shimmering blue dress that hugged what Peridot could on describe as a perfect frame. It didn’t stop there though.

Lapis had blue eyes that might as well have contained the sky that slowly shifted into night. With dark blue lining the outside with a sky blue circle around her pupils. Her hair held just as striking a color, black at the roots that slowly faded into a dark blue. When it came to the tips of her hair though it was a highlighter blue that could shine light off itself.

“Yup, I didn’t really… Well I didn’t have any clothes that I felt I could wear to a place like this, it took a while to drag out this old thing.” Lapis concluded, grabbing the middle of her dress and looking down at it. Peridot was choking on air as she tried to think of something to say to the beauty of a girl in front of her.

“I mean… you.” God, speak like a person dammit. She’s going to think you’re such a clod. “You look good… alright.” Peridot half awkwardly chuckled out, trying to speak and communicate well. Her eyes seemed to be caught on her hands as if any glance up would leave her petrified.

“Thanks… You look great as well.” From the tone of voice Peridot’s thoughts instantly transformed to a nervous mess. It sounded as if her nerves were rubbing off on the blue haired girl. Caught in their awkward fumbling of introduction a waiter walked forward.

“What may I get you two?” He politely asked, forcing Peridot to actually look up and attempt to act like a person once again.

“Uhm. A water would be nice please.” Peridot politely asked before looking to Lapis.

“Same for me as well.” 

With that he left and she thought of what Pearl would tell her. How Pearl would scold her about the date she got her and then getting cold feet. The main reason she wore slacks and a dress shirt was the fact that it held pockets, with a dress she’d have to lug around a purse. In those pockets was her last line of defense against the awkward air. Cards with a little bit of advice written on them courtesy of Pearl.

“Ahem. Do you have any hobbies?” Dear god what kind of question is that, Might as well asked if she was enjoying the damn weather!

“Well I like reading, especially when it’s raining outside. The back ground noise is just kind of nice.” Lapis admitted, utterly shocking the poor blonde at the fact that it was working. “What about you?” Perfect timing, the waiter was back with a few glasses of water. Lifting it to her lips she began thinking. It’d just be boring to say I like writing code I mean all people think about that is 0’s and 1’s not the countless contradicting lines and rules…

“Well… I mean I occasionally play video games… My parents are kind of forcing my hand to finish another four years of college with as advance possible classes and as many classes as possible so it’s actually even rare that I can get out of the dorms.” Peridot said those things and felt like a fool, realizing she just admitted she didn’t have time for people. What the hell am I doing if I don’t have time for hobbies she’s going to think I don’t have time for her. Fuuuuuck!

“That’s great, I wish I had the drive for school… Honestly I just kind of skipped out after high school.” While Lapis spoke with a low voice she also swirled her cup slightly, watching the small tornado of water inside. 

“Well I mean it’s not like college is even necessary, I’ve heard stories of people that are still deemed successful by society’s standers that didn’t attend any higher education.” As she spoke she raised her menu and began looking it over, chicken fettuccini would be wonderful. Lapis seemed to be clued in as she joined the blonde.

“I guess.” She left it off, feeling as if it couldn’t be continued.

With the large menu blocking a nice portion of view of each other it allowed Peridot to read more of her cards. Memorizing few basic points that were starting to make more sense over Pearl’s nonsensical demonstration of a date. Rolling chairs would forever scar her mentally after some of the examples. A brief shutter at the thought while she read one. ‘Don’t let there be silence for too long, that’ll make her bored.’

“Do you do anything for a living?” God isn’t this too prying Pearl? Lapis had a heavy sigh after that question, leaving Peridot’s eyes wide open in fear. Oh god I irritated her!

“I work part time at the big donut but I still live with my mom. It’s a nice place but a little big I guess for the two of us.” 

“Interesting.” Peridot responded, still not sure how everything was going. She hadn’t really seen Lapis smile all that much but she was talking at least.

“Is it?” Oh god she isn’t having fun! 

“Yeah I mean, I don’t know, I guess I can relate to it a little bit. Growing up my parents were always in large homes but like they weren’t there so it was always a big house with not so many people.” Peridot spoke like a machine gun spitting out those words as she tried to think.

“Huh… I guess it is interesting then.” ‘All girls love puns… here are a list of the few that might prove successful.’ Reading over the list one last time and they were all awful, or was that good considering it was a pun.

“Ahem, two… TV antennas were getting married.” As Peridot stuttered out those words Lapis looked with an awfully confused look. “The ceremony wasn’t much but the reception was amazing.” Lapis made a face at it and for a good second she thought she pushed the final mistake but suddenly the blue haired girl cracked. Letting a few laughs slip out and a smile, it was a beautiful smile. Once the blue haired girl was more composed they began starring right into each other’s eyes.

“Alright here’s one for you. What’s the hardest part of a vegetable to eat?” Lapis asked and with the pause after it, Peridot began thinking it over.

“The stem?”

“No the wheel chair.” Lapis began laughing even more after she said that. After a few seconds of mulling it over, it fully hit and Peridot’s jaw dropped. Slowly shifting into a smile she began laughing with the blue haired girl.

“Dear god that’s awful!” Peridot happily chimed out with those words. Covering her mouth with her right hand, while her left hand held onto her stomach. With that joke they began talking even more, trading off horrible joke for horrible joke for a large portion of the evening. As soon as they were ready to go Peridot had noticed how little she’d looked at her watch. Hell she hadn’t even counted a second since they started talking.

Walking out of the place Peridot also noticed how much taller Lapis was, she had to at least be five foot eight to Peridot’s small five foot and a quarter inch. Cranking her head back she could look up to the girl’s face, just past her was an ensemble of stars plastered across the sky. With a dark blue tint fading in and out of the pitch blackness.

“It’s really beautiful,” Peridot didn’t know if as she spoke if she was talking about Lapis or the sky, because damn both were captivating to say the least.

“Yeah, I really had fun tonight so thank you.” Lapis said with a soft bump of her fist into Peridot’s shoulder.

“Honestly I was terrified you wouldn’t even show up.” Lapis looked as if she was going to respond to it but she quickly closed her mouth. It went silent as they walked, to nowhere in particular. She caught Lapis smile before she spoke though.

“How about to make sure I show up on time next time then…” Next time? She wants to see me again! Peridot thought she might have tears of joy after hearing those words. “You meet me at my house… or maybe even I could cook dinner for us, I always preferred watching movies at home over theatres anyways.” Lapis happily said and peridot stopped functioning.

“I uh… em bah dah”

“I mean if you didn’t want to that’d…”Lapis sadly spoke and began turning her head away.

“No, I really do want to and yes please. Just like bah! You’re so amazing and I can’t believe you want to continue seeing me, I mean it makes no sense.” Peridot was making wild hand gestures while she spoke as if somehow they could help her add up the impossible. 

“It’s funny, I could say the same about you, how about tomorrow? I’ll cook and you pick a movie?” In that instance Lapis let their hands crash together till they held each other. Peridot wasn’t used to the feeling but it was great.

“I’d love to.”


	2. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this cute little story a three part one. So hope people like part two

                “Dear god what do I bring?” Peridot screeched out as she looked over her own movies. Pearl just sat back snickering at the poor girl.  Peridot was still wearing a large hoody and pajama shorts, her outfit was just another thing to stress as the time drew near. _Oh god, what if she hates the movie… but what if she doesn’t tell me she hates it._ “Pearl help!” Peridot cried out turning to look at the strawberry blonde girl.

                “This will go just as well as the date if not better, so don’t worry. Anyways you told me to pick out an outfit for you so did you want to switch?” Pearl made a few small hand gestures while she talked with a large smile. She seemed to just enjoy watching Peridot stress over everything but she was a good dorm mate. Everything was clean and whenever even the smallest of messes was made she’d quickly pick it up.

                “Fineeeee…” Peridot gave in, admitting to herself that she cared more whether Lapis thought she was cute over a crappy movie. Soon enough she had a movie about dodgeball that made her cringe but had a few good moments and hell Lapis seemed to like dumb jokes as well. Turning around and Pearl had an outfit of a black skirt and a white blouse laid out. “A skirt? I’m horrible with those, you know that!”

                “Yeah but you’ll just be around her right? I’m sure you don’t have to worry about if she sees your underwear.” Peridot had a history of forgetting she was wearing a skirt and doing dumb things when irritated, she had banned them from herself. However if she was going to be seeing her mother, she had to be in formal women clothes.

                “Why won’t I have to worry? If anything I’m clumsier in front of her, I had to mumble out half the jokes and pray that she understood me.”  She thought of all those punch lines that Lapis seemed to decipher in her head and give a smile out of pity. Telling her jokes was like running her tongue along sand paper, it hurt, the thought of messing it all up. Thinking of the blue haired girl just gave her a light feeling in her chest of interest.

                “Oh just don’t worry about it, now get changed and I’ll drive you over.” Pearl seemed so dainty as she walked away, it almost seemed as if she walked only on the tips of her toes. Lanky as could be and acted like such an adult, often scolding people for swearing and other stuff but besides that she was also a great friend.

                Running off to the bathroom, Peridot changed into the clothes. It looked good and she managed to swipe a black bow tie off the table to complete the black and white look quite well. _I wonder what Lapis will look like._ Leaving Pearl was all ready to go, with that they went out to the car for a short drive. Lapis lived only fifteen minutes away, then again it’d be a several hour walk and Peridot’s small legs would only increase that time.

                “Thanks Pearl,” Peridot said flashing back a quick toothy smile before opening the door. She felt a light tap along her shoulder to see pearl holding out a small black bow.

                “I really think this would complete your outfit, have a good time.” Pearl happily said back. With that Peridot ran up to a two story house that held large windows around the front. A large mahogany door that was such a rich red and purple mixture. Glass took over an oval along its center with a few designs of squares consuming it.

                _What if this isn’t her house, oh god what if she mistyped one of the letters and it’s on the other side of town._ Drawing her hand up and baring her fist for impact she sat there, questioning her decision. _What if I ruin this…? What if I fall even further in love with this girl and she just breaks my heart, Pearl would get mad at me ruining this as well._ Giving into her upset emotions instead of knocking she punched the door, letting all of her emotions pour out into her now damaged knuckles.

                Fear still radiated up her elbows as she shook her hand out, it wasn’t a lot of force but soft knuckles don’t take any damage well. Footsteps were barely noticeable just past the thick door and as if needing to be reassured she looked behind her… _What the hell._ Pearl was patiently waiting there with the window rolled down and a smile lightly placed on her face. _Why is she still here…_

                Peridot’s face quickly sent its way back to the door to see Lapis in an oversized sweater and shorts. Her sweater was black with a skull along the front and Peridot couldn’t help the thoughts running along her head. _Oh my god how can she be so attractive._ Her blue jean shorts were incredibly short just seeming to end after going along a few inches of her thighs.

                “You look nice.” Lapis said as she smiled but was quickly interrupted by looking out at Pearl. Soon enough Peridot turned around as well just to catch Pearl waving and driving off with a large smile. Trying to hide her face, it was hard to look at the blue eyes ahead of her but she knew she had to say something.

                “You look g-great... as well.” Peridot seemed to cough out while she felt her face heating up. _Calm down, so she’s just as beautiful as the night before… I can’t do this… I can’t do this!_

                “Well come inside foods almost done and I think we’ll have the house to ourselves tonight… Mom has work or at least that’s what she said.” Looking up and the footsteps were getting further away and peridot realized that it was up to her. She had to enter the house herself but the goddess of beauty wasn’t in front of her anymore. Taking the first step felt heavy as she pressed herself into the household but the second step was fine. With the second step her mind processed that it was just walking, nothing special.

                She got lost slightly at the beauty of inside it was huge and peaceful. Potted plants left and right filling out several of the corners of the house while the halls were clear. Well cleaned wooden floors that eventually lead into the tiled kitchen, sharing the same room as the living room on the other side. A nice light orange that reflected the lights hanging above many parts of the floor.

                Once in the kitchen she looked over to the living room. A nice long couch that bent into an L and a small table in the center. Along with that was a giant screen at the far end, their kitchen table was small and glass. It also looked to have uncomfortable grainy chairs, _she probably eats in the living room with her mom._

                “I hope you like lasagna, I haven’t hand made it in a while but if I dare say I think it turned out well.” Lapis Said staring into the oven and Peridot’s jaw dropped after the words she just heard. She was in utter disbelief.

                “You can make that stuff by yourself? I mean it makes sense someone had to but still!” Peridot nearly shouted in excitement. Lasagna was alright but to be handmade seemed more than impossible to her. Slowly the seconds counted down and Lapis pulled on some large plastic gloves. Pulling the oven door down and first came a wave that pushed heat out and forced peridot’s face back. Second to that though was amazing, she could smell the seasoning as it infiltrated her sense.

                “Yeah, doesn’t take too long I mean… compared to some stuff at least.” Lapis happily said but mumbled the last part. She placed it on one of her kitchen counters, letting it sit on one of her gloves. “While that cools off how about we set up the movie?” Peridot just gave a small nod to it before beginning to walk out of the kitchen.

                Together they walked over to the TV and just in one of the cabinets it rested on was a DVD player inside. Cords running through the back of it till it hit the television, an efficient way to keep space. Peridot was slightly jealous the more she looked at the set up. “Hey Peri, I’m going to go start cutting up the slices how about you get it playing and just pause it?” Within another small nod Lapis had handed her the remote and went off.

                After a few contemplative moments of trying to figure out the large remote she eventually got it working. Turning around though and slowly standing, Lapis was nowhere to be seen. _Oh god she left, what if she comes back and I broke the TV._ Give a quick glance back for safety and everything looked fine. _Okay what if she doesn’t come back? Maybe I’m in a horror movie and I’ll be murdered at this strange girls house and when Pearl comes to look for me she’ll get her too even though she’s done nothing wrong besides getting to know me and then what…-_

                Peridot’s thoughts were cut off with the blue haired girl reentering the scene with a large blanket bundled up in her hands. _Thank god._ _Why though?_   Peridot began walking away from the television giving the blue haired girl a strange look just to receive a smirk back.

                “It can get kind of cold in here and I thought you might appreciate this.” Lapis winked after saying that, throwing it on the couch and walking back to the kitchen. With a big poof the blankets hit the couch and Peridot began inspecting them. Black with a light grey design swirling across it, a lot of the things in the house were darker colors.

                “Thanks?” Peridot questioned with Lapis returning with two plates and a fork stabbed in the top of each of them.

                “Here careful they’re hot.” Lapis happily exclaimed passing over a clear glass plate. As they sat down and started the movie the blanket had already proved to be helpful. It made it so that the burning glass plate wasn’t directly on her lap and with the residual heat coming off the blanket she knew it would have hurt on her lap. “You haven’t spoken much are you alright?”

                “Yeah… well kind of… I’m kind of scared that you’re going to hate me.” Peridot whimpered out, her voice was low and honestly wouldn’t mind if the raunchy comedy made it impossible to hear her. A warm blanket and the tastiest food she’d ever had, also a food she didn’t even think was possible to create. This girl was perfect and what could Peridot offer?

                “I doubt I’d hate you really I mean you weren’t offended at my horrible jokes yesterday so… you know that’s already a plus to me. Besides even if you are incredibly nervous and had a hard time just walking through that door, you still came here… it’s more than my father ever did for me.” Another one of those bittersweet smiles that Peridot felt she didn’t deserve. This time though she smiled back trying to lighten the air.

                “I’m sorry about that, he has to miss out on the best cooking ever.” Peridot decreed with a small inch closer to Lapis. Their thighs now touched under the blanket that they shared but lapis didn’t move away if anything she moved closer at the contact. When they finished their food they just placed the empty plates along the block of a table a few feet ahead of them.

                Soon enough the emotion was lost in the movie and a familiar laugh and smile over took them each. Peridot got antsy several times but soon enough it’d change into an odd sort of charm, like she knew she was blessed because she had the beautiful face beside her.

                White letters scrolled across the screen signaling the end and Lapis just shut the TV off leaving the room pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I left it off there, you're welcome :3   
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr adojoa.tumblr.com


	3. Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rated T but I couldn't help it sorry. Making out isn't explicit but y'know take no chances.

 

                In the darkness she felt something caress her thigh, a warm smooth hand slowly traveling up. Paralyzed she just let it continue, part of her begging for it to stop but most of her enjoying the contact. It stopped just a moment away from a particularly sensitive spot. The air still heavily smelt of the lasagna and even more so a soft aroma filling her nose. Maybe it was a dash of coconut or something but it was definitely sweet.

                “Did you enjoy the movie?” Lapis’ happily chimed out, her voice betrayed the idea of where she was about to touch. It almost sounded innocent, somewhat making Peridot consider herself the pervert for thinking so much of the sliding contact.

                “Yeah… Did you?” Peridot nervously muttered underneath her breath. Part of her felt like she was somehow visible to the girl and wanted to hide that. That embarrassing thought that the girl knew how nervous she was with their contact.

                “What do you want to do now?” Lapis asked and it seemed like her hand actually loosened quite a bit. Feeling like her throat wasn’t as tied down for words Peridot just let her words feely flow without thinking.

                “I’m kind of down for anything.”  As soon as those words left her mouth she realized what she had done.  Her throat felt it as well, words weren’t being coughed out as Lapis once again had a tight grip on her thigh. Suddenly a heated breath fell along the side of her face, every ounce of her being was trying to resist her accident.

                “Anything?” Once again a lying voice to match the words, this time though Peridot knew she wasn’t at fault for drawing meaning to nothing. With a shuttering breath it felt as if she even turned her head slightly she would fall victim to a lush pair of lips.

                “I mean… I don’t really have any ideas?” Peridot nervously questioned her own words before they had even left her mouth. Lapis’ hands ran her fingertips in small circles, pressuring the skin lightly as if to confirm her presence for every aching second.

                “Would it be alright if I kissed you? I’ve wanted to this whole time but I’m pretty sure you’re a bit nervous about this whole thing.” Lapis admitted and Peridot had a short chuckle mix into a saddened sigh. She was just a book left wide open and Lapis had read every page, it was sad to think of how transparent her emotions were to the brunette girl.

                “I’m not opposed to trying.” Peridot conceded, if it had to be anyone then she’d gladly kiss a girl as kind as this one. She hadn’t been forced into any awful situation and hell even with her natural clumsiness when it came to words, Lapis still was spending time with her. Hell she was enjoying her enough to want to kiss her that’s like fifty steps ahead of simple friends. A subtle ticking noise held in the background as the clock holding her wrist provided a small sense of comfort in the experience.

                Turning her head they fell into each other and everything felt so right. Soft swirls of attention pressing into her thigh didn’t feel perverse but instead delightful. That same sensation was pressed into the back of her mind while the reserves of attention were all focused on the kiss. Even in the pitch black void of the room she could tell that a smile fell along Lapis’ face as they held each other. A hand had found its way to the back of her head, gently gripping her hair as if claiming that every second wasn’t enough.

                Softly her Lips gave in and she counted the seconds. It wasn’t drawn to the front but more so a stable for counting each moment that got bolder. For the first few seconds time had stopped, regardless of where her numbers went, it was impossible to not think of how soft the girl was. How deep it was without any movement, like the very start of their souls were caressing. Urges of desire planted themselves forward as the electricity rained through her mind.

                After three seconds it was clear, neither of them wanted to stop and Peridot no longer had a hand holding the back of her head but instead pushing along her shoulder. A crash of blankets, hair and two bodies pressed together. Peridot let her hands start to run along lapis’ waist while also giving into Lapis’ tongue. Past the cotton like sweater was something more enticing, the feeling of Lapis skin and the lower she got the more she felt the slender girls’ frame.

                Lapis tongue was nimbly moving across Peridot’s mouth, caressing every section while she took control. Quickly that bowtie had been thrown off and her shirt began raising, exposing more of her body. A subtle tinge of light was being processed as the moon pressed through. Drawing out a few select features like Lapis jaw as she pressed down once again on the blonde. Without the light it felt like blue eyes were glowing above her as they continued to collide in affection.

                It was odd, Peridot took over a minute of the strange pleasure to realize how far she had gone. Exposing what felt like too much of herself had come so natural amidst the commotion of their fun. Even though she knew they were going far she didn’t want it to stop, it’d been the furthest she’d gone in years and she craved the attention.

                She knew Lapis wanted it, the girl was already being quite the aggressor when it came to making out and Peridot knew she wanted a signal for the next step. There were two easy ways and she decided to reach for the lower half. Her hands slid up Lapis’ thighs until they reached her hips, with a comfy palm falling along the girls’ rear. Almost instantly after she squeezed her hand Lapis had followed up as well quickly squeezing her chest. It was almost unnoticeable when it came to how dedicated her attention was to everything else.

                “Want to lose some layers?” Lapis cheekily asked between a quick break of colliding their tongues together. Instead of immediately answering, Peridot had taken a few moments just to heave in some breaths.

                “I’m not opposed but you first, your pants are kind of annoying.” Peridot’s voice had an air of confidence to it, so lost in the moment it was almost as if her fears were vanishing. A soft clicking noise was heard and Peridot instantly recognized it, Lapis had taken off her bra and in the meantime she had no idea what else.

                “Do you need help out of yours?” Lapis whispered close, clearly having a better baring in the dark than the blonde. Before any response could be made Peridot felt her shirt being lifted quickly. Letting the fabric slide along her body and it just held the last line of defense. Now the sensation of embarrassment set in, the almost fever like heat rushing all around her face.  “That’s better…”

                “I guess…” Before she had time to think it over Lapis had already pounced on her once again. Lapis still actually had her sweater on but with curious hands she found out that was it. Lapis also knew what Peridot was wearing and seemed to enjoy quickly sliding her hands up Peridots skirt. Weaving in an instant with just a quick feel over all of Peridot’s curves.

                Once again a click was heard and instantly all of Lapis’ advances stopped and the girl bolted to her feet.

                “Shit, shit, shit, put on your clothes.” Her whispers more so matched the tone of yelling as Lapis forced those words out of her throat.  Steps grew closer and Peridot admitted to herself that she was doomed, her shirt was nowhere to be seen and in one last attempt she dragged the blanket over both of them.  A light flicked on and in the room was an elder lady with hair that resembled pepper with a few flicks of salt across it.

                “I see.” The elder lady commented with clear discomfort plastered across her face along with a dash of disappointment. “Lapis please don’t say you were doing what I think you two were doing?” Her voice held a heavy sigh in it with her hand grasping the bridge of her nose.

                “What watching a movie?” Lapis shot back with confidence while the girl had no change in any of her expressions.

                “With the TV off? So if I remove this blanket you’re completely okay with that?” After those words left the ladies lip she instantly stared at Peridot. No anger showed on her face but staring was not a strong suit of Peridot, a quick gaze back before looking at the blanket on top of her. “I’ll take the silence as a no… Lapis I don’t care what you do in your room but dammit this is our couch I have to sit there too you know?”

                “Mom… We were just kissing, I mean come on.” Lapis whined as she looked up at her mother who just began walking the other way.

                “At least it’s not the worse you’ve done, get dressed you two. I’m going to pour myself a drink either of you girls want one?” Lapis’ mother asked as her presence left the room.      

                “We’re okay I’ll get us one later if we do end up wanting one.” Lapis shouted back as she began frantically searching the floor. In front of Peridot though was something that she could finally see in light, Lapis wasn’t wearing underwear. As Lapis was bent over in front of her grabbing some clothing off the floor Peridot reached forward and quickly grabbed the brunettes butt. It was soft and gave way to her fingers in an enticing manner.

                “Sorry…” Peridot quickly murmured as she received the most questioning stare back of her life. Lapis had a short chuckle as she threw Peridot’s shirt back at her. It had apparently slid under the couch and time was limited to redress themselves.

                “Its fine I’m just saying you owe me now.” Lapis confidently jested with a large smile and life filling her words. After they had chucked their clothes back on Lapis had sat back down and they threw the blanket back over themselves. Lapis mother quickly reentered the room and looked as if she was evaluating Peridot.

                “I see you’ve grabbed your shirt off the floor that’s nice.” Her last moment of her words had a slight edge, more like a statement than her actual opinion.  “My names Shile and what would yours be dear?” ‘dear,’ was coated in sarcasm.

                “I’m Peridot and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well… I’m sorry about my first impression.” Peridot choked out those words without being able to think of a better way to put it. Which only held a resigned smile on Shile’s face, along with a soft shake of her head.

                “Child trust me I’ve had it worse… I’ve come home to her literally burning the house down.” Lapis yelled out before the story could be continued.

                “That’s not true, it was only a small section of the kitchen that got burned!” This was the first time she’d seen Lapis frantic and it was definitely a different sight. The brunette nearly knocked the blankets off of them as she flung her body forward.

                “Oh yes just the kitchen, that’s part of the house and guess what you were burning it down. She claimed it was a new style of cooking but let me warn you against her house made barbeque.” Looking over Lapis held a slight blush to her face and was also attempting to look away. Peridot couldn’t help but give into a fit of laughter imagining the argument that ensued that sight.

                “Whatever you complain about me doing things on the couch but don’t forget how I saw you and the god damn mailman.” Lapis spoke the words softly but with her eyes darting back for a quick look at her mother Peridot knew, she was itching for a strike back. Shile breathed heavily out her nose as if to recapture her composure.

                “You told me you wouldn’t be home.”

                “You told me the same damn thing tonight.” Despite the argument Peridot found it odd neither of them were genuinely shouting and if anything the whole thing seemed like a joke. Or maybe it was a contest to them, still it was not the family life she had come to know. Lapis let out a heavy sigh as she moved her body across Peridots, laying along the couch.

                Peridot quizzically looked at the girl with the jet black hair and blue tips. Outside the window as a black forest that looked so serene that it captured her eyes too, all three of the girls began looking outside. A quick squeeze fell along Peridot’s chest as she realized the whole thing was a distraction. A smirk riding tightly along Lapis’ face.

                That night they all traded stories back and forth, from good times to even personal things that didn’t seem they should be telling Peridot. Before long though it was nearing midnight and Pearl had already signaled that she was on her way. A cheeky little text that also told her that she’d be willing to pick her up in the morning if it came to that.

                Car lights hit the front window and Peridot began to quickly walk towards the door.

                “It was nice meeting you Peridot, feel free to stop by again.” Shile remarked with a slight hint of a smile at the edge of her lips.

                “Thank you, it was nice meeting you too.” Peridot slipped on her socks to have Lapis holding her shoes.

                “Thanks for coming sorry for the intrusion, I promise next time it won’t happen.” Lapis winked as she spoke the last part.

                “Alright maybe next time I could show you my place as well.” Peridot ignored the perversion that Lapis implied and just responded with a small smile. She knew those words burned her face slightly with a blush but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

                “Yeah but for tonight I think I’m making my famous in house barbeque.” Her voice was edged darker than usual. Lapis quickly broke into a large smile with laughter spilling out of her lips. An endearing sight for Peridot to watch.

                With that the door was held open and she went back into the star filled night to tell Pearl the story of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the finale of this odd thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and fun, hope others enjoyed it and hopefully thought it was cute. Tbh kind of wanted to continue it but idk yet.


End file.
